What Hotch Should have done at the end of in Name
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: What the title says. Also there should be a, "and Blood" a the end but it cut me off.


What Hotch should have done at the end of In Name and Blood

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of it's characters. Also, I have no idea whether parental child abduction is illegal in Hotch's area but it should be for his sake!

Hotch rushed through the house, calling his family's names; his wife and son were nowhere. Furthermore, there was not so much as a note to reveal where the two had gone. Panicked, he dialed Haley's cell. No answer. He tried it again. Still no answer. Finally, he decided to try Jessica. Maybe she knew what was going on. It rang five times before anyone picked up.

"Hello?" Came Jessica's voice.

"Jessica!" He exclaimed.

"Aaron…" Her voice sounded like she wanted to hang up.

"Look, I can't find Haley or Jack, there's no note, I have no idea where they are, do you-"

"They're here Aaron." She cut in.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "They are? Can I talk to them?"

"Aaron…Haley doesn't want to talk to you." He sensed the regret in her tone. "She's leaving you."

"What?"

"I know it's your job and I understand that but she's lonely and-"

"I try my best, Jess, when I'm home I give them my all, I avoid bringing up cases, I just-"

"I know, but it's just not enough for her anymore…I'm sorry."

He let out his breath through his nose. "Can you just put her on the phone?"

"She doesn't-"

"I know, just… please."

Jessica sighed. "Alright. Haley, phone!" She called.

He heard footsteps and then, "Hello?"

"Haley!"

"Aaron, I don't want to talk."

"Well we need to. Listen, I know it's hard but I promise, when I'm on vacation from now on I'll stay home. I'll use up some sick days and we can talk this out-"

"Aaron, I don't want to talk this out!" She snapped. "We're through!" She sighed. "I love you but it's too hard. I need you to be there and you won't-"

"What about Jack?"

"What about him?" She asked stiffly.

"How are you going to explain divorce to a four year old!"

"I'll think of something."

"Well, at least come back for the night. He needs to be in his home."

"This is his new home Aaron!" She insisted. " I want full custody!"

"WHAT?"

"You can still see him, but I-"

"No, Haley, that's not going to work out! He needs to be in the home he's been in since he was born with the parents he's known all his life!"

"Aaron, he'll be okay with-"

"No, he won't! Look, I'm coming over now."

"NO, YOU CAN'T-"

He hung up, grabbed his keys, dashed out to the car, and quickly set off on his way. Moments later he was outside Jessica's house, banging on the door.

"You can't come in, Aaron!" Haley shouted out.

"Come on, Haley! I just want to take Jack home!"

"He is home!"

With a frustrated sigh, he turned around. He knew that it was useless to argue. Instead he pulled his cell out and dialed a few numbers. Moments later the team was outside, pounding on the door. Thankfully, this time it was Jessica who came.

"Aaron, I'm sorry, I-oh!" She gasped seeing the team gathered around him.

"Ma'am, may we come in?" Prentiss asked, in a gentle but firm tone.

"Of course!" She stood aside.

"Thank you." They all entered.

"Where's Jack?" Aaron asked anxiously, looking around.

"In the guest room but I don't think Haley will-"

"I told you, Aaron!" Haley said coming into the room. "He's staying here!" Aaron ignored her and pushed past her, running up the stairs. "Aaron!" She turned to follow him but Morgan stopped her.

"Haley, I'm going to have to arrest you for the kidnapping of Jack Hotchner."

"What?" She exclaimed.

"You took him from his home without notifying his father and then refused to let Aaron come see him. That constitutes a criminal offense."

"But I'm his mother!" Haley threw her hands up in the air.

"Actually, while parent-child abductions aren't reported as often, they are quite common and they are still considered illegal." Reid put in.

"Ma'am", Prentiss said, sternly, "I'm going to have to ask you to turn around and come downtown with me."

"This is ridiculous! Aaron!" She shouted up the stairs.

"Hold on!" Aaron shouted down, "I want to ask Jack first." Up in the guest room, he slowly shook Jack awake.

"Hi, Daddy!" His son yawned.

"Hey, Buddy." Aaron grinned. "Look I've got a very important decision for you to make. Do you want to go home with me or stay here with Mommy and Aunt Jessica?"

"I want to go home with you!" The four year old answered.

"Alright, Buddy, I want you to wait up here." He turned and went downstairs. "Jack wants to go home," He said to Haley. "I don't want to press charges or keep you from Jack, but I want you to promise me that you'll never try to take my son away from me!"

"Go to Hell!" She snapped.

"Alright." He answered grimly and nodded to Prentiss who proceeded to arrest a struggling Haley. He turned to Jessica, "I'm sorry I just had to-"

"I understand." Jessica shook her head. "She shouldn't have kept you from him."

He nodded and ran back upstairs to take his son home.


End file.
